


Gassy Ness

by YoshizillaRhedosaurus



Category: Ice Climber, Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Super Smash Brothers, Uncle Grandpa
Genre: Action/Adventure, Baneposting, Burping, Embarrassment, Farting, Flashbacks, Mad Science, Messy, Stomach Ache
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3723010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshizillaRhedosaurus/pseuds/YoshizillaRhedosaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ness is gassy, okay? Okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ness felt a rumble in his stomach as she was taking a stroll through the Smash Mansion. Feeling something rising up in him, he let out a loud burp. He squinted as he rubbed the back of his head.

"...OK?" Ness remarked, feeling another stomach rumble as the PSI boy farted, gasping in shock. "Oh!"

"Hey, isn't that Ness?" Pikachu asked Captain Falcon as the two were doing a run around the mansion.

"Yeah... and he seems to be gassy." Captain Falcon stated as he rubbed his chin while running. "What's up with that?"

"I think he hung around with Peach and Palutena a bit too much..." Pikachu added as the two kept on running.

Patting his growling stomach, Ness burped several more times, before letting out a loud trombone like fart that caused the grass behind him to burn up. Blushing, Ness dashed into the mansion, running amidst his frequent burping and farting, to the hospital, where he would get the help of the only person he required assistance at the moment... Dr. Mario.


	2. Chapter 2

Ness burped so loud, it caused the foundations of the Smash Mansion to violently shake, with several birds in the mansion's garden flying away.

"...Okay." Ness excused himself as he let out a trombone fart, blushing as some of the other Smashers noticed him.

"Man! Ness is really gassy today!" Popo exclaimed as he watched Ness make a gassy fool of himself. "He's farting as much as you did when you had your farting problem, sis!"

"Popo...!" Nana snapped as she slammed on Popo's head with her wooden mallet, blushing in embarrassment as she got brief flashbacks to the time where she farted uncontrollably, thankful that she also didn't burp frequently like Ness was.

While Ness made his way through the mansion, still continuing to burp and fart like there was no tomorrow, Toadette and Dry Bowser were both sitting in one of the small lounges populated around the mansion, noticing the gassy human PSI powered boy as they looked at each other.

"Golly... DB, you think I'll be able to burp and fart at the same time?" Toadette innocently asked as she held her hands together.

"For everyone's sake, I hope not." Dry Bowser dully responded, looking through a car magazine as he tried to ignore the gassy predicament going on.

"Now that wasn't nice!' Toadette remarked as she puffed up her face cheek.

Dry Bowser rolled his eyes as he glanced at Captain Falcon being chased by Falco Lombardi and Olimar. "The truth hurts, kid. You'll get accustomed to it."


	3. Chapter 3

After taking his sweet time, the gassy ness finally managed to reach Dr. Mario's private lab, where the good doctor was with fellow scientist, a purple Yoshi with light blue glasses in a white lab coat named Dr. Hoshi.

"Ness-a?" Dr. Mario remarked as he rubbed his chin, confused. "What are you doing here-a?"

Ness burped and farted at the same time, causing the various chemicals Dr. Mario kept in different tubes to explode as the room was filled with colorful gas and liquid.

"I'm... feeling gassy, doc." Ness stated as he blushed, twirling his fingertips as he let out several more trombone toots.

Dr. Hoshi grumbled as he picked up his fallen glasses. "Sounds like you got a farting problem, Ness..."

"It's not just that." Dr. Mario pointed out as he pointed at Dr. Hoshi. "He's burping too. Which means only one thing..."

Dr. Hoshi's eyes widened with horror. "You mean...?"

"Yes." Dr. Mario stated as he clenched his right fist. "We need the help... of certain other gassy Smashers."

Ness burped in fright as he covered his mouth with both of his hands, trying to hold in his burps, which rumbled back down his stomach and exited via loud farting, messing his shorts quite considerably.


	4. Chapter 4

Ness continued to burp and fart as he and Dr. Mario were just outside the room that contained the gassy Princess Peach Toadstool, the flatulent blone haired human princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. Dr. Mario opened the door with hesitation, with Princess Peach farting in front of the two boy Smashers as she wiggled her flatulent , brassy burping big butt in front of them, a large brown stain on the back of her pink dress.

"My, excuse me!" Peach stated above her continous tuba toots with a giggle as she fanned the air from the rotten egg like smell that filled the hallway, turning around to face Dr. Mario and Ness. "And what can my wonderful poots do for you big guys today?"

Ness burped and farted at the same time, causing fire to erupt on his red hat as he screamed, running up and down and all around at the speed of sound within the hallway as Dr. Mario slapped his forehead.

"We need you and the others to help make Ness normal." Dr. Mario stated while rolling his right hand around. "His gassy antics have been... undesirable."

"Oh... okay!" Peach stated while her butt continued burping foghorn farts, twirling around. "Just leave it to me!"  
  



	5. Chapter 5

"So how are you gonna help me?" Ness asked as he was sitting on a yellow bench in the yard in front of the Smash Mansion with Princess Peach, releasing several loud bassy farts as he stunk the otherwise clean air up, feeling a bit embarrassed to be farting in front of a royal figure like Peach.

"Oh, trust me. I know how to master farts." Peach remarked as she twirled her right index finger around, being comfortable with having a masculine side to her otherwise peachy perky girly self. "In fact, I've been complimented on my farting skills quite a lot, actually...!"

_"My word, cease this gas passing at once!" Toadsworth exclaimed in a flashback, clenching his left fist._

_"Nice girl, but pretty stinky!" Uncle Grandpa stated in a flashback as he frantically fanned the air with his hands._

_"Better out than in, I always say!" Laughed Shrek in a flashback as he had his hands on his stomach._

"...uh, okay, what was the point of those flashbacks?" Ness asked as his farts became deeper pitched, feeling the need to change his shorts and underwear.

" **This!** " Peach then without warning suddenly farted a bubbly wet toot in Ness's face, shocking the gassy PSI powered human boy as he fell off the bench, letting out a huge raunchy fart that blew Peach and the bench high into the clear blue sky, groaning a bit.

"...I'm sure that made him feel better!" Uncle Grandpa randomly exclaimed out of nowhere while standing next to Peach as he placed his hands on his hips, with fireworks going off ion the background, in spite of the fact that he didn't actually do anything.


End file.
